


Saying Goodbye

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary will marry Tom, and Mattes will be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

"He's nice."

"I know, I've met him."

"My family has known his for years."

"I know that, too."

"He can give me stability. I always knew I couldn't marry another Dog."

"Clary, you don't have to explain to me."

But she did, because she had Mattes' heart cupped in her hands and she was squeezing it dry. She could see it in his eyes, in the melancholy downturn of his mouth and his quiet hands, which were always so expressive.

"I love him," she whispered. "But I love you, too. Just not in the same way, not anymore."

"Yeah," he said heavily, "I know that, too."


End file.
